Wiles
by Warped-Imagination
Summary: A continuous string of moments that affects Sansa's life and in particularly the catalyst being Petyr Baelish.


Part 1: The Holidays

The first time Sansa heard the name Petyr Baelish it was Christmas and she was fifth teen. She was helping her mother Catelyn, prepare the turkey for the holiday feast. It was a family tradition, Arya was forced to help cut celery for the stuffing, while Robb and Jon peeled potatoes at the breakfast table. Her mother had just got off the phone, a little anxious but overall pleased.

"What's the matter mother?" Arya asked noticing her mother's worried expression.

"Oh, just got off the phone with your Aunt Lysa, your cousin Robert, and her new husband will be joining us for dinner," she said as she began washing her hands under the sink. "Here Sansa darling you're taking too long," and with that she pulled the turkey from Sansa's grasp and started pulling out the innards of the turkey. "So we'll have a few more extra guest," she said pulling the innards hastily.

"It's been a while since we've seen Aunt Lysa and Robert," Sansa noted as she began to wash her hands.

"Yes but I'm more surprised to found out who she married," she said her eyes wide, shaking her head.

"Who?!" Arya asked excited. Her mother smiled.

"A childhood friend, Petyr Baelish," she said almost as if she was surprised herself.

"Who's that?" Arya continue probing.

"Oh he was just a childhood friend, more like a foster boy, a brother, he had a bit of crush on me when we were younger," she said with a small chuckle.

"Eww," Arya let out and Sansa smirked as Arya took the words right out of her mouth.

"If he had a crush on you why'd he marry Aunt Lysa?" Arya asked. Their mother shrugged and shook her head.

"Who knows but enough about that, as soon as I get this turkey in the oven I need to go Christmas shopping for three more gifts. Would you ladies want to come?" she suddenly invited.

"Yeah!" Arya shouted.

"Good, how about you Sansa?" Catelyn asked, Sansa shrugged.

"I don't know," Sansa let out.

"That's fine you can make sure your brothers finish peeling the potatoes and start on the stuffing," she said as she washed her hands once again. Sansa pursed her lips, she should have went after all.

"Fine," Sansa said defeated.

Later that day, Sansa was in her room reading when she heard the doorbell ring followed by the sound of dogs barking. Her eyes lifted from the book as the doorbell rang again.

"Is someone going to get that?" Sansa yelled but no one replied. She knew her father, Robb, and Jon were out cutting wood for the fireplace. Bran and Rickon were probably playing videogames so loudly they probably didn't hear the doorbell ring, and Arya and her mother who knows. Sansa looked back down at her book and as soon as she started reading the doorbell rang once more.

"Damn it get the door!" she yelled, Sansa placed her bookmark in her book and let out a frustrated growl. It was the holidays she was allowed to be a lazy teenager. She got up and slowly made her way towards the door. "Come on Lady," she said to her dog that was sleeping nearby. Lady silently followed behind her. Though halfway down the hallway she could hear her mother open the door and let out a loud yell. Sansa perked a brow as she continued to see what the commotion was about. She began walking down the half circular staircase to see her mother embracing her aunt. Soon Bran and Rickon were there as well. Her mother then looked down at young Robert and cupped his cheeks.

"Look at you, how much you've grown!" she said happily. Sansa stopped to stare at the scene, she watched as Aunt Lysa, Robert, and older gentleman walk through the door. "Petyr! It's been so long!" her mother said and embraced the man in a hug. Sansa's watched as the man hugged her mother back. So this was the man that had a crush on her mother? This was the Aunt Lysa's new husband. The man suddenly let go of her mother and looked up her direction, as if he had heard her thoughts out loud. Sansa turned pale as she made eye contact with the man that was now her _Uncle_. He had dark black hair that was greying near the temples, his face had fine lines, signs of aging. He looked up at her and released a small smile. Sansa's lips parted as she felt a shiver tingle down her spine. "Petyr I've seen you noticed my eldest daughter, Sansa," Catelyn said proudly looking up at Sansa, forcing both Petyr and Sansa to break eye contact as they both looked back at Catelyn. "Sansa come down and meet your Aunt and cousin," she said with wave of her hand. "Lysa, you remember Bran and Rickon," Catelyn introduced stepping out of the way. Sansa finally finished making her way down stairs and forced herself to smile. "Why don't you take young Robert with you, teach him how to play your videogames," she said to Bran. Bran nodded and off the three of them went.

"Do you like Mario Kart?" Rickon asked Robert as they led him towards the game room.

"Boys," Lysa said happily.

"Oh Lysa it's been so long… and Petyr, I'm so happy for you both, come on follow me towards the kitchen let's have a drink," Catelyn said leading her guest toward the kitchen, leaving Sansa behind.

It wasn't till dinner when the family gathered around the formal dining room that they were altogether once again. Her father sat on one end of the table while their mother on the other. Robb and Jon, sat on opposites sides of their father Ned, then Bran sat next to Robb and Arya next to Jon, Sansa sat next to Arya and Robert sat in front of her. Rickon sat toward her left and Aunt Lysa and Petyr sat diagonally across from Sansa.

"Pass the rolls, please," Arya asked and Jon obliged with a smile, reaching for the rolls when Cat made a face towards Ned.

"Enough, you two you know we say grace first before holidays meals," Ned said smacking Jon's hand away from the rolls. Robb laughed as Jon made a face. Everyone clasped their hands together and looked down.

"Grace, okay let's eat!" Arya said aloud and all the boys started laughing.

"Arya!" Catelyn scolded and even Ned and Sansa had to muffle a giggle. Her father winked at Arya before clearing his throat.

"Dear Lord, we come together on this most sacred day, to feast in your honor for the grace you shed upon this family, the Starks and Baelish's we only ask that you continue to shine your grace for futures to come, Amen," he said and everyone followed with their own Amen. Not long after the family started digging in. Soon dinner was over and Aunt Lysa helped their mother with the dishes while discussing future Christmas' to come. Sansa found herself in the living room pouring herself a glass of wine while admiring the 20 foot tall tree, as she did every years since she was a child.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," a voice came from behind. Sansa turned around and realized that her new uncle was behind her. Sansa looked down at her tacky Christmas sweater then at her glass of wine and smiled, of course he was talking about the tree.

"Yes it is," she agreed looking at the soft lights sparkle and ornaments shimmer. Christmas was her favorite time of year. Soon Petyr stood next to her looking up at the star at top.

"How tall is it, better yet how did you guys manage to put the star on top?" Petyr asked and Sansa chuckled.

"Usually you put the star on first but this year we forgot so we had to use a ladder, quite funny actually, father and Jon almost knocked down the tree," she said with a smile. Petyr looked down at her and grinned.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" he asked and Sansa blushed a little as she looked up at him. He had piercing grey green eyes. A color she rarely seen before. Sansa looked down at her glass and took a sip.

"I'm allowed to drink during the holidays…in the house… as long as I don't overdo it my parents don't seem to mind that is," she replied. Petyr gave her a devious smirk as with a small scoff.

"Don't worry sweetling, you're secret is safe with me," he said looking back at the tree. _Sweetling_ , no one had ever called her that, yet it made her blush. Suddenly her father, Robb and Bran came in the room holding some eggnog.

"Oh didn't know you were here, I knew I'd find Sansa but I didn't expect to find you here," Ned said as he handed Sansa a cup of eggnog just like had the past few Christmas'. It was little things such as drinking eggnog by the Christmas tree, which reminded her that her father always cared. He took Sansa's wine glass away from her and handed it to Petyr. "Look at this tree, amazing isn't it?" Ned started talking to Robb as he took a step forward. Sansa's eyes widen as she watched peculiarly as Petyr stared at the pink lip mark on her glass left on the rim. He perked a brow and turned the glass with a simple twist of his fingers. He gazed at the glass before drinking at the same spot her lipstick had stained, his grey green eyes, gazing up, focusing on Sansa. She swallowed and stared back, her lips parting releasing a small gasp. Finally he stopped breaking their gaze, smirking, before heading towards the kitchen. Sansa's eyes widen as she blinked a few times looking around to see if anyone else had noticed but to her surprise everyone was admiring the tree. The only one who would have noticed was her dog Lady and she knew, she could not say a thing.

The night continued without a hitch, as Petyr was now at the family piano and was playing Christmas songs for the family to sing along with. He was quite skilled far better than Bran was. Though Sansa couldn't focus on the merriment, her night had been tarnished by a simple action. An action she couldn't quite place or understand, all she knew that it was unsettling and that it awakened something in her. Something devious and impure, an anger rose from her gut. Tarnished this Christmas Eve, tarnished and she knew that that moment would forever be ingrained in her memories.

* * *

The next time she saw her uncle Petyr it was her seventeenth Christmas. Sansa had grown three inches and was starting to accept that she was going to be a tall girl. This year she had been practicing on the piano and had learned two Christmas songs herself. Over all she was excited for the event even if her Aunt Lysa, Robert, and Petyr were coming she didn't care. Robb had his new girlfriend Talisa over and Jon had Ygritte and Sansa was a fan of more the merrier. She got dressed in some leggings and another tacky Holiday sweater, it was a Stark family tradition and this year all the kids had decided to wear the most inappropriate tackiest sweater they could find. So Jon and Ygritte where winning with a pervy snowman duo with carrots sticking out of inappropriate places. Robb, Arya, Bran, and Rickon had sweaters with giant letters on them, that if arranged right for the picture could probably be sure to piss off their mother. So far she noticed Robb had an F, and Arya a U, it didn't take a genius to guess Bran's and Rickon's letters.

Sansa smiled as she turned on her Christmas sweater that had string tensile, ornaments, and LED lights, that sang holiday tunes. She sat on her armoire getting ready, steadily putting on her make up. It was moments like this, she would all a sudden grow anxious, her nerves already riled up with excitement for the day's events. Her mind was clear and she could still see those grey green eyes, causing her to gain goose bumps. Sansa shook her head and sat up and looked around her room. She saw Lady on her bed sleeping peacefully. Sansa rushed towards her loving companion and laid next to her, embracing her and planting a few kisses into her grey and white fur. She petted her, calming her nerves, as soon as Sansa was starting to drift asleep the doorbell rang. Lady's head shot up immediately along with Sansa's eye lids.

"They're here," she said to herself. "C'mon girl," Sansa took a deep breath, here we go again. This time Sansa was first one there. She opened the door to see a huge pile of presents.

"Oh thank heavens? Could you, maybe…" a familiar voice asked out for help.

"Petyr?" Sansa asked out.

"Yes, it's me I need some help," Sansa was about to help him when suddenly her father appeared and stepped forward to help him instead. "Thank you, Ned!" Petyr said putting on his best smile. Sansa open the door wider and step back. Soon Robert appeared, growing even more than few inches. It looks like he was probably going to be as tall as Bran after all.

"Merry Christmas Sansa," he said with a smile so genuine.

"Merry Christmas, Robert," Sansa replied and smiled back. Soon Aunt Lysa appeared holding even more presents. Sansa decided to make herself useful and help Aunt Lysa.

"Here let me help you with that," Sansa said taking some gifts.

"Oh thank you child," she said handing her some gifts. _Child_ , was she still a child?

Soon after they placed the gifts under the tree they ate at the dinner table. It was a tight fit, with Talisa and Ygritte but Sansa relished it all the same. They made her brothers happy and if they were happy, she was happy. Everyone was happy and in the end that's all she wanted. Jon and Ygritte volunteered to do the dishes, while Mother and Father sat with Aunt Lysa, Petyr, Robb and Talisa at the breakfast table getting drunk off spiked eggnog. Arya was busy taking pictures of the whole event. As if she was hoping to catch someone doing something stupid and hoping to blackmail them later, or maybe her sister was just as sentimental as she was. Soon everyone was buzzed and Robb, Jon, Ygritte, Bran, Robert and Rickon were tossing a football around the house, it was complete chaos as they're mother was constantly yelling for them to be careful. All the while Sansa and Talisa were steadily finishing off a bottle of wine. With the chaos happening Sansa yearned to be alone, even if it was nice getting to know Talisa. With so many people in the house how can anything go wrong? Soon after the bottle was gone, Aunt Lysa and mother were far too drunk to care about anything, instead they sat their, talking about childhood memories and Christmas past, they were especially were fond at poking fun of Uncle Edmure.

Just as everything was going alright, Sansa decided to try some of the spike eggnog.

"What was that? Do you hear that?" Petyr said as he was poured some eggnog for himself. Sansa looked around confused.

"What are you talking about? Are you drunk Uncle Petyr?" she teased as she leaned her shoulder into him. _Why did I do that?_ Sansa thought immediately. She looked up at Petyr who didn't seem to be bothered or hadn't noticed she had leaned in.

"That music, so high pitch but very light sounding," he said as he turned around a bit paranoid. Sansa stood quiet and listened, suddenly she realized her sweater was still on and it was still playing music.

"Oh, that's me! I mean my sweater actually," Sansa said and showed off her tacky sweater proudly. Petyr grinned.

"I knew I wasn't hearing things," he said to her as he looked at her sweater and made a face. "It's hideous," he said with a chuckle and Sansa smiled proudly.

"Is it?" Sansa replied still posing happily.

"Yes it is," Arya said cutting in between them pouring herself some eggnog. Petyr looked down and scoffed.

"What is it with you Stark girls and alcohol?" Petyr asked as both Arya and Sansa shrugged.

"Bugger off," Arya said and walking away. Petyr made a face slightly offended. Suddenly Sansa busted out laughing and walked away. Night was upon them and everyone gathered in the living room. Bran was playing at the piano until it was close to midnight and everyone was more than ready to open their gifts. Soon he left and Sansa decided it was time to show off her new skills. She placed herself at the piano, stretching her fingers, hoping she wasn't as nearly as buzzed as she felt and started playing. Soon Catelyn and Ned started reading out names and handing out gifts. Sansa happily played as she could hear the sounds of wrapping paper being ripped to shreds. Creating a mess the dogs loved and were starting to play around with.

"Arya, Bran dear, let the dogs out will you honey they're making a mess," Catelyn said. Arya and Bran started leading the dogs outside.

"Not bad, did you teach yourself?" she heard Petyr from behind. Sansa shrugged and smiled.

"Unfortunately," Sansa replied.

"Here let me show you some tricks," he said as he sat down next to Sansa on the medium size bench. They're shoulders and arms were practically touching and he radiated a sense of warmth. He watched as Sansa continue to play, focusing on her hands and long fingers. "First off, you have long elegant fingers, but you're bending them too tightly, curling them too much like you're typing on a computer," he said. "Loosen them up, let them extend," he said showing his own. Sansa extended her fingers a bit more as instructed. "Don't be afraid to tilt your hand when necessary," he added.

"Okay," she said and she realized her tempo and flow improved.

"That's right," he said with a smile as he started turning the pages of the book. "Do you know how to read notes, Sansa?" he asked.

"Mostly," she answered honestly.

"Good," he said. "You play from here to here while I play the rest," he said and immediately his hand started moving on the piano at an amazing speed. Sansa's eyes widened in awe as she swallowed realizing he was playing Carol of the Bells. Sansa forced herself stop admiring Petyr's lightning fast hands and looked up at the music sheet and started playing her part of the song. She nervously read the notes and she started along, Petyr waited for her to play before continuing on and by the third line, Sansa got the hang of it and the song was coming out smoothly and sounded spectacular. She could hear Arya and Bran cheer as they entered the room. It was amazing and when Petyr's fingers accidentally brushed against her as they shared the piano, she didn't mind at all, she could feel his concentration, feel the flow of the music, connecting them in song. How he managed to play with one hand and quickly turn the sheet page was beyond her. It was evident that Petyr was either a natural or played the piano regularly. She couldn't help but smile as she could hear her family continue on passing out gifts and opening presents as her and Petyr finally played to a stop. Sansa's fingers stayed on the keys, amazed at the moment she just had, until she felt Petyr's pinky and ring finger brush gently upon hers for a few seconds as the song came to an end. Sansa lifted her head slowly to look at him, though he was already staring intensely at her.

Suddenly people realized the song was over and started clapping. Petyr pulled away as Aunt Lysa made their way over towards them and hugged Petry from behind and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sansa scooted away and stood up, realizing they were sitting so close no one would have been able to notice their fingers touching unless they were standing over them. Sansa swallowed before smiling as Bran walked over to her.

"That was brilliant," he said padding her shoulder.

"Your pile of presents are right here," Rickon shouted out and they were a stack of presents by a chair.

Later that night Sansa couldn't sleep, she was exhausted as it was well past 2 in the morning but it didn't help that she could hear the bed shake in the room next to her and the sounds of Aunt Lysa moaning. Had that woman no shame? It was a house full of people for Christ sake. Her thoughts were on the spectacular moment she had just a couple of hours ago. Then he had to ruin it. Did he really ruin it? She didn't feel scared, she didn't know what she felt actually. It was so quick, his fingers barely rubbed against hers, almost tickling, though the intensity of his stare and the closeness between them, had her heart racing and stomach churning, conflicted. All the while he was banging her aunt. Sansa turned to her side not sure she how she felt about her new Uncle and was she really bothered by him touching her or the fact that he was screwing her aunt this very moment.

* * *

The following Christmas, the Stark tacky sweater contest was officially on hold. As this year they were going to hold a formal party inviting all of their family's friends, including the ones father worked with. This sadden Sansa a bit as she looked through Arya's facebook and browsed through last Christmas' album. They were so many pictures, she had capture the slow progression of their family's alcohol consumption. Sansa laughed as with each passing picture became sillier and sillier, though she lingered at the ones Petyr was in, why she did not know. It wasn't as he affected her life all too much, he didn't wonder into her thoughts too often though he seemed to pop up more during the holidays. Sansa sighed pushing her red hair back confused. It had been a while since she had a man's affection, her last boyfriend Joffrey turned out to be total asshole. He was so horrible, he altered Sansa's perception and trust in boys permanently. Joffrey was a boy, no a child. Sansa used both hands to push her hair back this time, becoming more confused. She had to admit she was actually kind of looking forward to see Uncle Petyr and she knew she would be disappointed if he did not show.

Ned and Catelyn had hired help for the upcoming party, they had a string quartet, a chef, two bartenders, and 6 servers. The house was beyond pack, though it bought a whole new level of excitement. Sansa pulled out a long, dark green, silk dress with two leg slits. The bodice was tight and had wrap around the neck. Sansa thought the dress was fairly appropriate for the event. She started taking off her clothes getting ready when the door slammed open. Sansa quickly covered herself up as Arya walked in wearing a crushed velvet, burgundy dress.

"Do you mind?!" Sansa yelled angrily. Arya scoffed then chuckled.

"It's not like Bran or Robb are in the hallway," Arya said closing the door.

"What do you want?"

"Mom told me to tell you, that Dad invited the Lannisters but he doubt they'll show up but to warn you just in case, the prick shows up," Arya spitted out. Sansa rolled her head and eyes as she continued taking off her clothes, before Arya's eyes widen.

"Why are you wearing those lacey things?" Sansa immediately blushed as she started to quickly slip into her dress.

"What? They're my underwear," she answered simply.

"Yeah but like they're like sexy underwear, women don't wear that shit all the time," Arya teased.

"Well I wanted to feel pretty tonight, okay?" Sansa answered the first half truth that came to mind. Arya made a face before turning to leave the room.

"Whatever," she said opening the door when suddenly Arya was pushed back and her father was on the other side.

"Doesn't anyone knock!?" Sansa yelled out as she rushed to pull up her dress. Her father immediately closed the door leaving Arya in the floor holding her stomach laughing. Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Your mother wants to talk to you…both of you," Ned said loudly from the other side.

"Okay!" Sansa yelled back and stared down at Arya who apparently thought the intrusion as hilarious. "Get up and zip me up will you?" Sansa asked turning and Arya lazily got up and made her way to her sisters back and zipped her up.

"Happy?" Arya asked. Sansa turned to face herself in the mirror and smiled.

"For now," she said. Sansa stared at her hair and tilted her head, not sure if she should put it up or leave it down. She soon realized Arya was staring at her too and Sansa frowned. "Not sure what to do with my hair yet," she said.

"Pick it up," Arya said. "In a ponytail," Sansa shook her head at her sister suggestion then laughed. "Maybe," she teased but Arya smiled. "Why don't you find out what Mom wants, I'll be down in a bit," Sansa said and Arya sighed before leaving.

"Fine but not after I tell Jon and Robb what just happened with Pa," she said and closed the door. Sansa made her way to the mirror and started picking upper hair, having a hard time keeping it up, since it was so long. After some pins and hairspray she managed to pin most of it up, letting some strands of hair dangle in which she curled. She was barely working on her makeup when she could hear the string quartet starting to play and she figured the guest were already arriving. She didn't care she just focused on putting on her makeup, while pushing back thoughts of the Lannisters showing up. She heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice. Sansa turned to look at the door growing excited.

"Come in," Sansa said out loud and the door opened. Her friend Jeyne Poole came in smiling with a bright red dress. Sansa smiled as her friend made her way to her bed and sat down.

"You look lovely," Jeyne said with a smile. Sansa stared at her through her armoire mirror and smiled.

"Thanks you too," she said happily before putting on some powder. Jeyne was quiet for a while as she looked around the room.

"Your house looks lovely by the way, I can tell you guys put a lot into decorating it this year," Jeyne started.

"Yeah I know," Sansa replied back feeling compelled to carry on the conversation. "Oh guess what? My sister told me that Dad invited the Lannisters," Sansa blurted making an exaggerated gross face.

"Ughh," Jeyne said rolling her eyes.

"I know right," Sansa said as she stared putting on mascara.

"Oh god, I hope that idiot won't show up," Jeyne added shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"Ugh," Sansa let out as she started looking over what shade of lipstick she should wear. Sansa picked up a bright cherry red and a darker blood red and turned around. "Which one?" Sansa asked. Jeyne stared then shrugged.

"They both look nice," she said and Sansa rolled her eyes and turned. She picked the brighter and dabbed her bottom lip with it. Then pulled out the darker one and dabbed a bit of it too, mixing them both before smiling, satisfied with the results. Finally ready Sansa and Jeyne left the room making their way down the half circular staircase into an already crowded first floor. At first Sansa felt overwhelmed by the amount of people that were already there. She could feel her friend Jeyne close in around her probably feeling just as overwhelmed. There had to be about seventy people in the house already.

"This is ridiculous," Jeyne let out and Sansa shrugged.

"Well we'll just find any of our friends and family," Sansa said and made her way through the crowd with Jeyne by her side. Soon Sansa came to realize that she was turning a lot of heads as she maneuvered through the crowd. Finally she ran into Arya by a buffet table who was stuffing her face.

"Arya," Sansa said happy to find a familiar face. Arya quickly try to hide the wine glass she had in her hand but Sansa rolled her eyes.

"You probably shouldn't drink tonight you'll make dad look bad," Sansa scolded and Arya scrunched up her nose.

"I won't get caught," Arya said simply.

"Whatever it's bad enough you look younger than your age," Sansa added exasperated.

"Oh yeah, Mom told me to tell you not to be a prat and to be on your best behavior," Arya said shaking the crumbs off her hands. Sansa rolled her eyes.

"That means you too," Sansa said grabbing Arya's wine glass and chugging the rest.

"Hey!" Arya let out. Sansa stuck out her tongue.

"If you're so sly why don't you get another one," Sansa teased. Arya made a face.

"Fine I will," she said bitterly and stormed off.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Jeyne said crossing her arms.

"You don't know Arya, she's not a tattle tale," Sansa said picking at the food at the table. A waiter came up them holding a tray of wineglasses.

"More wine?" he asked casually. Sansa smiled and handed one to her friend Jeyne and another to herself.

"Thank you," she said happily and the waiter walked off toward a couple. Jeyne made a face before taking a sip. "Come on, loosen up," Sansa said as she looked around the room. There were people of all ages, all formally dressed, mingling with one another. Though Sansa continued keeping an eye out for her family. She spotted her mother and father by the entrance greeting a couple who just came in. Sansa decided to leave them be as they were being gracious hosts by greeting everyone who entered. She then decided to mingle as well, everywhere she went Jeyne was with her, as if she was attached to her hip. After thirty minutes she spotted her Aunt Lysa talking to what looked like her Uncle Edmure with a small child, and a young pretty woman. Sansa smiled she hadn't seen Uncle Edmure since years. Sansa realized if Aunt Lysa was here then probably Robert and Petyr were as well. Though Petyr wasn't by Aunt Lysa's side. "My aunt and uncle are here," Sansa said to Jeyne. Though she didn't hear a response back. Sansa turned to see if Jeyne was still with her and noticed her staring across the room at Jon who was sitting holding a glass of beer, moping, since him and Ygritte where on a "break".

"Is that Jon?" Jeyne asked. Sansa smiled.

"Yes," she answered.

"Why is he so sad?" Jeyne asked. Sansa sighed.

"Because he's having relationship problems," Sansa said at that moment a waiter holding wine glasses passed by. Sansa took a glass and handed it to her friend Jeyne. "Here why don't you take this to Jon, cheer him up," Sansa said with a smile. Jeyne looked a bit confused and nervous but took the glass and nodded.

"Okay… well here goes nothing," she said and made her way across the room towards Jon. Sansa gave a sigh of relief as she made her way towards the string quartet and watch them play, listening to the music as she casually sipped from her wine glass.

"Enjoying yourself," she heard a voice from her right and Sansa's heart skipped a beat. She knew whose voice it was as she could suddenly feel his presence. It caused the hairs on the back of her neck to tingle. She casually tilted her head towards his direction, her azure eyes eying him indirectly.

"Not really, you?" she asked taking another sip from her glass.

"I'd rather say it's a nice enough soiree," he said as he stood beside her examining the string quartet as well. Sansa smiled.

"A safe enough answer," she replied as she started making her way through the crowd leaving him to himself. She skillfully maneuvered her way through the crowd and even when she wanted to take a look back she didn't dare. She could sense him following her and if he wasn't, it wasn't that much of a loss, she knew he was here. She made it across the house into a back patio where she could feel the cold fresh air across her face. The snow glowed softly with the holiday lights she leaned against the wall and sighed stilling her heart, when she heard the door open again, Petyr came out glancing in her direction pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"I take it you want the truth," he said out to her as he stared out the yard as he pulled out a lighter with his other hand and starting lighting the cigarette as he turned to face her. Sansa just hugged herself. He took a long drag and exhaled. "Do you smoke?" he asked suddenly and held out his pack of cigarettes. Sansa glanced down at it for a second before taking a step forward, taking the pack from his hand, pulling one out. She looked at it before placing it to her mouth. He flicked open his zippo lighter and sparked it up taking a step closer to her, he blocked the wind with his other hand holding the flame to the cigarette. It was strange and yet oddly intimate. Sansa didn't smoke but something compelled her to do so. She inhaled long and held the smoke in for a bit and breathed out, so she wouldn't start coughing, glad that she didn't. Petyr turned away putting his lighter and pack of cigarettes back in his pockets. He took another hit from his cigarette and released a loud sigh. "The truth is…Sansa…is that I thrive on chaos," he started again. "A room full of intoxicated people, mingling about, too distracted with themselves to notice anything going on around them," he elaborated. "One might say you can get away with almost anything in an environment like this," he said as he turned to look at her. Sansa's heart turned cold. Why was he telling her this? She took a hit from her cigarette and blew out towards her side with a tilt of her face. She eyed him seriously.

"You say it as if you lived your whole life in this environment," Sansa replied hugging herself even more. Petyr continued to walk up to her as he slowly took off his formal jacket, letting it slide off his arms.

"I do this for a living, sweetling, I'm an accountant to rich and wealthy. When you mingle with those kind of people, you get invited to quite a bit of parties," he said as he suddenly wrapped his coat around her. Sansa looked down at his coat hanging gently around her shoulders before looking up at his eyes, dark with an eerie kind of hunger to them. Sansa forced herself to look away.

"Thank you," she muttered as she lifted the cigarette back to her mouth. Petyr smiled and turned to walk away, a hand in his pocket while the other smoked his cigarette.

"How has life been treating you, Sansa? Any boyfriends?" he asked suddenly. Sansa swallowed as she let out a sigh.

"I had just one… and he was horrible prick," she answered taking a long hit from her cigarette that she accidentally made herself cough. He turned to check up on her but she quickly recovered turning a bright shade of crimson.

"That bad was he?" he teased and Sansa took a deep breath. She calmed herself and smiled embarrassed before nodding.

"He was horrible," Sansa replied shaking her head.

"A lot of us are," he said seriously and put out his cigarette. The door suddenly open and out stepped an elderly man with white hair and sharp features. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes as well.

"Ah, Mr. Baelish surprised to see you out here with?" he asked looking at Sansa who took last hit of her cigarette before throwing it out the floor and stepping on it.

"This is my niece, Sansa," Petyr introduced.

"Ah you must be Sansa Stark," the man replied simply examining her. "I just met your sister, Arya, quite a mouth on that one," he said. Sansa swallowed as she didn't know how to reply.

"Ah yes, Arya could be quite rambunctious," Petyr replied. "I'm sure she meant no offense, Mr. Lannister," he said as Petyr had walked near Sansa and placed a hand on her back. He started to steer Sansa back inside.

"Yes…"he simply replied as he stepped forward letting Petyr and Sansa pass. Petyr opened the door to let Sansa walk in first.

"Have a goodnight, Tywin," Petyr said before walking in himself. Sansa swallowed as she started making her way down the hall. Suddenly Petyr caught up to her whispering to her ear. "You better check up on your sister, Arya," he said before leaving her side. Sansa made her way back to the party worried about the things Arya could have said to Tywin Lannister. Sansa made it back to the party, immediately Jeyne found her.

"Where have you been? I've been searching for you?" Jeyne scolded. Sansa sighed.

"Have you seen Arya?" Sansa asked looking around.

"Not really," Jeyne said. Sansa sighed. "Why?" she asked concerned.

"Because I think she may have gotten my Dad in trouble with her big mouth," Sansa said crossing her arms. Jeyne looked at her arms and her shoulders for a moment.

"Where did you get that?" she said pointing at the black coat. Sansa swallowed as she looked at her shoulders forgetting she still had Petyr's jacket on.

"Oh this… it's nothing," she replied taking it off. Sansa walked off leaving Jeyne behind. It didn't take long to find Arya, she was with Bran and Jon in the kitchen eating and drinking. "Arya!" Sansa yelled angrily. Arya looked at Sansa wide eyed as she continued chewing her carrot. "What did you say to Tywin Lannister?" Sansa continued and Jon and Bran who were smiling looked at Arya suddenly. Arya swallowed and shrugged.

"Nothing other than his grandson is big puffed up prat," Arya said simply. Sansa dropped her head in disbelief as Jon and Bran started snickering.

"Oh cheer up, it's the truth," Jon said in Arya's defense.

"I'm sure that's what Mr. Lannister wants to hear. Besides he's Dad's boss," Sansa said angrily.

"What you're the one who dated him in the first place, what was that all about," Bran said eating a cracker.

"A big mistake, okay," Sansa said shaking her head.

"I'm sure Mr. Lannister, knows what kind of jerk he has for a grandson. He's not going to fire Pa, just because of a few snide remarks he heard a young girl say," Jon said eating a piece of meat. Sansa made a face before closing her eyes.

"Let's hope or we'll never hear the end of it from mother," Sansa said bitterly. The rest of the night went smoothly.

The next morning Sansa woke up later than usual, her fingers gripping Petyr's black blazer. Her lids slowly lifted as the subtle hint of cologne came into her nose. She closed her eyes and took a longer sniff and smiled. She didn't know what brand of cologne Petyr wore but it was intoxicating. She opened her eyes again and pushed herself up. She looked down at the black blazer realizing she had drooled on it. Sansa frowned as she used her comforter to wipe off the drool. She rolled her eyes frustrated with herself, why did she sleep with his blazer in the first place? Was she that exhausted? Sansa barely even remembered changing into to her pajamas and even saying goodbye to her friend Jeyne Poole. She got up and stretched, she could hear the sounds of footsteps shuffling about the house. It was Christmas morning and she was sure her brothers had already awoken and started on the presents.

Sansa casually made her way downstairs to the kitchens as she couldn't help but be lured by the smell of pancakes. Sansa stepped into the kitchen to her surprise, her mother, Aunt Lysa, Petyr, Uncle Edmure, his wife and child, with Robb and Talisa were all around the breakfast table eating breakfast. Sansa stopped dead and blushed. Her mascara was surely smeared, her hair was a tangled mess and she was wearing fuzzy slippers. Everyone stared at her and smiled.

"Good morning, Sansa," Catelyn said as she poured her brother some more coffee. "Breakfast has already been made, we have eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes," she added as Sansa embarrassingly shuffled towards the plates that were stacked up.

"Good God woman, aren't you exhausted from last night? Aren't any of you?" Sansa asked as she grabbed a plate and started placing down some pancakes and eggs.

Talisa giggled as her mother smiled.

"Talisa, and your Aunt Lysa helped with breakfast. We're going to be hiring some maids to help tidy the house tomorrow, I'm sure you won't mind the mess," Catelyn said taking a sip of coffee. Sansa shrugged.

"Where's Pa?" she asked.

"With Jon, chopping up some wood," Catelyn answered. "When you get a chance, can you wake up Arya and Rickon before breakfast gets cold," she asked but it was more like a demand. Sansa muffled a yawn.

"Fine," she said and placed her plate down on the counter and headed back upstairs. She first headed towards Rickon's room and knocked on the door, by the sounds of it he was already awake.

"Come in!" he yelled. Sansa opened the door. Rickon was playing with some GI Joes. Sansa smiled.

"Mom said to come down and eat breakfast," Sansa said simply. Rickon just shrugged and nodded.

"Okay," he replied simply. Sansa turned and closed his door. She then headed towards Arya's room and knocked loudly. Though there was no answer so she knocked again. Finally she heard a loud grown.

"What!?" Arya yelled groggily.

"Mom says to get your lazy ass up and eat some breakfast!" Sansa yelled through the door.

"Fine!" she answered and Sansa headed back to her room. She decided to change into some presentable clothes since they had already had guest. She wondered if Aunt Lysa and Uncle Edmure stayed in a hotel or had stayed in one of the guest rooms? Sansa shrugged as she put on a baggy wool sweater and some thick leggings. She put on some calf high winter boots, brushed her hair, wipe off the smeared make up and smiled. She glanced back at the black blazer that was still on her bed. She knew she needed to give it back but it would have been too embarrassing to do it at the moment. She would have to wait for a later time. She headed back down to the kitchens and straight to her plate. Her pancakes had gotten cold and Sansa growled frustrated as she had to microwave her breakfast. The breakfast table had cleared out for the most part except for her Uncle Edmure, Rickon and Arya who were beginning to eat. Meanwhile,Talisa and her mother pulled out a huge defrosted turkey.

"Arya, Sansa it has been a while," Uncle Edmure said with a smile. Arya glanced at Sansa and shrugged. Sansa smiled.

"Yes it has been, how long has it been? Five, six years?" Sansa asked. Edmure looked down and blushed.

"It's been seven," he replied simply. Arya nodded.

"I barely even remember you," Arya started as she stuffed some eggs in her mouth.

"I know, we live quite away…I know it's a poor excuse," he added quickly. Arya nodded slowly. Though Sansa sighed cutting her pancakes.

"You're married now," Sansa said with a smile. "She's quite pretty," she said happily.

"She's young too, how old is she– Sansa's age?" Arya asked and Rickon's eyes widen as he snickered. Sansa grinned.

"Her name is Roslin and yes she is quite young," he said turning a bit red.

"What's your son's name?" Arya asked with a smile.

"His name is Brynden," he answered happily. Arya smiled as she thought over his name.

"That's a nice name," Arya finally replied back. "Where are they?"

"Roslin went upstairs to change Brynden's diaper. They'll be back and I'll formally introduce you to them," he said with nod. After that the rest of the morning went smoothly. She had met Roslin and Brynden. The house had become lively and full just the way Sansa liked it. Bran, Rickon, and Robert were in the game room playing video games. Jon, Robb, Uncle Edmure, and her father were in the game room playing some pool. Bran and Petyr were at the piano practicing some Holiday songs. While the rest of the women were in the kitchen preparing for the meal. Sansa sat in the living room staring at Bran and Petyr at the piano. Petry was giving him tips just like he did to her the year before, though she was sure it was much less intimate. Soon Arya walked up to her all bundled up.

"Want to build a Snowman?" she asked simply. Sansa looked up at her then back outside. It was snowing gently and it looked beautiful but it also looked cold.

"Alright let me get dressed," she said and headed to the hall closet where all their coats hung. She pulled out her coat, some gloves and and a scarf and followed Arya out. They first started with a small ball of snow, gathering the snow together, though soon Arya insisted she would do the big ball while Sansa could work on the smaller ones. They were outside quietly working together, not talking to one another just enjoying each other's presence. It was strangely comforting. Soon Robin and Rickon came outside and started to build their own snowman. They decided to make a snow couple, Arya went back inside to get some things to add to the snow couple. Soon Arya, Bran, and Petry walked out, Bran carried some carrots and chili peppers while Arya held some scarves and hats.

Arya's and Sansa's snow girl was already almost done and Bran decided to help Rickon and Robin's snow man. Everything was coming together.

"They're missing something," Arya noticed.

"Eyes and arms," Sansa noted.

"I'll go look for some twigs for arms," Sansa said as she started heading towards the forest that surrounded their home.

"I'll go get some charcoal for eyes," Arya said heading towards the tool shed.

"Don't mind if I join you?" Petyr asked with a soft smile. Sansa smile and nodded.

"Sure," she said simply as they both walked out towards the woods. They walked together quietly for a moment, the snow keeping it's slow and steady pace. Sansa would glance at Petyr, his lashes and hair slightly flaked with snow, he had a peaceful yet neutral expression on his face. "Oh I have your jacket by the way, I didn't thank you for lending it to me last night," Sansa started suddenly.

"Not to worry, I'm sure it's well taken care of," Petyr replied as he started to look around for suitable twigs.

"So what brought you out here?" Sansa asked as she picked up a decent twig.

"I'm always here for Christmas," he teased. Sansa smiled and shook her head.

"I'm mean here, outside in the snow?" Sansa clarified.

"I needed some fresh air," he said simply. He was quiet for a moment as if he was contemplating to elaborate or not. "Bran became distracted, he kept looking out the window, I could tell he wanted to join you and the others," he said as he picked a pair of twigs that had some pine needles on them.

"Ah," Sansa said with a smile.

"Plus I needed to smoke though I got distracted with you and Arya's creativity," he added. Sansa picked up another twig and walked back towards Petyr's and examined his. She stood there placing her twigs with Petyr's, Petyr stiffened a bit as she slowly met his gaze, his grey-green eyes looking more grey than usual. She could smell the cologne that was on his jacket, they was no denying it that Petyr was attractive. She forced herself to look down at the branches.

"I think these will do nicely," she said looking at their twigs.

"Yes fine arms they'll make," and with that they headed back toward the others. Though when they returned, Robb, Jon, Aunt Lysa, Uncle Edmure, her father and her mother were also outside. Soon Sansa placed the twig arms on the snow couple. Arya placed on the hats and scarves and smiled.

"I think they look cute," Sansa said stepping back happily examining their work.

"Ours is much better though," Arya said looking at her snow woman, that had perfectly round balls that were stacked up neatly, compared to Rickons, Robins, and Brans who was slightly crooked. "Yours looks drunk," Arya teased and Sansa chuckled in agreement. "Let's take a picture!" she suddenly said and bought out her cellphone. Arya started taking pictures of their snow couple and the others.

Sansa smiled happily becoming increasingly aware of the cold. She suddenly caught a whiff a smoke and noticed Petyr was smoking besides her. She examined him breathless as he eyed her direction, knowing she was staring and quite aware the smoke heading her direction. She let out a small smile when suddenly a ball flew past her and hit Petyr on the shoulder. He made an awkward grimace as he wiped the snow off his coat. Sansa turned in shock to see Arya getting ready to throw another one at her.

"I won't miss this time," Arya said and threw a snowball at her. Sansa suddenly got hit on the chest before bending down and grabbing some snow quickly. She hastily made it into an imperfect ball and threw it back at Arya. Though Arya dodged hers she wasn't able to dodge Bran's who decided to join in the fun as well.

Soon everyone was tossing snow and snow balls at one another. It was a snow war and it was mostly every man for himself. Unfortunately poor Robin, Rickon, and Uncle Edmure got the worst of it before Jon and Robb decided to take it among themselves to protect them against, Arya, Bran, Sansa and Ned. Aunt Lysa and her mother laughed as they watched the children play and run about.

"Dinner should be ready soon! Tidy up before coming to the table!" Catelyn announced before her and Aunt Lysa made their way back inside. Though right after Talisa and Roslin came out with a trays of hot chocolate.

"Come get some Hot Chocolate!" Roslin yelled.

"This should settle them," Talisa said happily.

Soon everyone ran towards the trays of hot chocolate. Sansa's chest heaved up and down heavily. She didn't realize how her breath and hands stung from the cold. Though it was worth it. Everything was worth it, she hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She took the hot cocoa and stared down at Arya who was sipping happily. Everyone grabbed a cup and started heading inside. Sansa closed her eyes savoring the moment as her adrenaline started to subside.

"I wish everyday was like this," Sansa said to herself. Arya noticed she spoke and looked up at her. "All of us family, together," Sansa continued and Arya smiled.


End file.
